


Runaway Train

by Milieu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Cheating, Depression, F/F, Femslash February, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, technically AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Eurydice and Persephone take matters into their own hands.





	Runaway Train

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Meeting on a train" for trope bingo.

For a long time after Orpheus left, everything was gray.

Eurydice wandered in a daze. She didn't remember most of what she did. She didn't care what she did. No matter what she did, everything would always be the same. The only change that she noticed was when Hades grew less and less interested in her, until eventually he almost didn't acknowledge her at all unless he wanted something, and when Persephone would come and go.

She wasn't sure when she found the speakeasy. It didn't surprise her much that it was there, or that it was Persephone's. She half-expected that Hades knew about it and just pretended that he didn't, allowed Persephone her bit of rebellion just to humor her. But then, maybe not. The inside, dimly lit but bright with humor and life that was found nowhere else in Hadestown, didn't have the mark of any place where Hades had ever set foot.

Looking at Persephone, impossible to describe in any way but vibrant, it was hard to imagine that the same hands that had sapped Eurydice's color had ever touched her.

It wasn't that the fog lifted when Eurydice looked at her. She thought, now, that it would likely never lift completely, not after what she had endured. But light shone through, and warmth, and it was all in Persephone's eyes. Her hands in Eurydice's hair. Her lips.

Everyone was unfaithful here, and after a while, maybe it was the only way to be free.

Eurydice had expected Persephone to be soft. Instead she was lean muscle and strong, slim hands. Husky voice in Eurydice's ear, telling her to let it all out if she needed to, to fight if she could.

"I want to leave."

They were tangled together when Eurydice gasped it out into the darkness.

"I want to run away. I don't care where."

Persephone's fingers tangled in the curls of her hair. "What will you do then?"

"I don't know. But I can't- I can't stay."

She shuddered, felt tears pricking at her eyes. Persephone's fingers smoothed over her eyelids, brushing the tears away. "I know, sweetheart. I know." Of course she knew. She had always come back, but she never stayed.

"I don't want to go alone."

Persephone was silent for a long time after that. Then, cradling Eurydice's head in the crook of her shoulder and neck, she began to outline a plan.

\---

The trains came and went constantly, but they rarely carried passengers out of Hadestown. It was a surprise to the conductor, then, when a soft knock sounded at the control room door.

It was a greater surprise when he opened it to find Persephone, with some pretty, timid-looking girl clinging to her arm. "Good afternoon," Persephone said pleasantly. There was an edge in her smile that the conductor didn't like.

"Madam," he said carefully. "Is there some issue in the passenger carriage?"

"Not at all. I just had some requests about the route we'll be taking." Persephone pushed into the room, pulling the girl with her.

The conductor didn't know where this was going, but he already didn't like it. He'd wondered before how long it would take Persephone to tire of her journeys back and forth enough that she decided to throw a wrench into the gears. He turned away from the women. "I'm very sorry, but we're not to honor requests from anyone other than the big man himself, madam." His hand twitched towards his radio.

"Don't." Persephone's voice was soft but commanding, and it was punctuated by a metallic  _click_ that stopped the conductor cold.

He glanced back over his shoulder. Held in Persephone's hand with the kind of ease that signified there would be no hesitation or confusion in using it was a dainty little pistol, the perfect size to easily conceal in her purse. She was still smiling, measured.

"We're not here for trouble," she said. "Just take us where we want to go, and you'll never have to see us again."

Eurydice squeezed Persephone's arm, unable to speak.

The fog didn't lift completely, but when the train finally pulled out of Hadestown, Eurydice knew that she would see the sun again. Persephone had promised to show her every garden she'd planted, all around the world.


End file.
